<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Everybody Hates Leg Day by hopelessly_me</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23493253">Everybody Hates Leg Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopelessly_me/pseuds/hopelessly_me'>hopelessly_me</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Clint hates it, Fluff, M/M, amused Bucky, doesn't know when to stop, grumbly Clint, leg day</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:41:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>827</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23493253</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopelessly_me/pseuds/hopelessly_me</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint hates leg day so much he avoids it at all cost. But when Bucky is having a bad start to his day and needs a distraction, Clint goes through with it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Everybody Hates Leg Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“This is not futzin’ funny,” Clint muttered, laying flat on the mat. Bucky was standing over him, laughing his ass off. “Bucky,” Clint whined. “Come on, I dun wanna. It’s torture.” Bucky didn’t stop laughing and Clint felt himself pouting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He thought maybe he could have gotten out of the day’s activity. He got out of it so often that Clint was pretty sure he hadn’t had a leg day in damn close to six months. Clint hated working out- it took energy and that was something Clint was constantly running low on. He reserved his energy for important things- fighting, shooting, making and consuming coffee, and doing anything and everything Bucky wanted to do. Energy was a precious resource and it shouldn’t be wasted. He reserved energy some days to just roll out of bed and pretend to be human.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Bucky woke up from a nightmare, Clint was pretty sure this was one of those days he was going to need to conserve his energy for messy emotions, or maybe for the range, and cooking. Instead, Clint had wasted nearly two hours running. He was thankful that Bucky kept pace with Clint for a change, so Clint wasn’t forced to try to keep up with a super soldier. After the two hour run, they collapsed in a booth and ate breakfast, lingering there while Clint tried to ease his legs into feeling less like jello. He had his fill of coffee in an attempt to stay awake, and to gain some precious energy back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But when they walked into the Tower, Bucky declared it leg day and tugged Clint off to the gym with him. Clint tried to persuade him that maybe today was a relax on the couch kind of day, or a play video game day. Hell, Clint almost would have preferred that it became a share feelings and memories day, even if Clint hated those days. But Bucky said he needed to work off the stress, and apparently Clint’s offer for other physical activities was met with silence. So he ambled down to the gym with Bucky and rotated out being a spotter with him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clint had a problem, and it was called being a competitive asshole. He knew his limits, he knew he would never be able to do the same things Bucky could do, push his body that far, but hell if he didn’t try. They went through every machine in the gym that focused on the lower body, including the damned ab machines, and then Bucky wanted to do floor exercises. And while Clint knew he should have backed off, gone at a slower pace or with less weights, he was being stubborn. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He took two steps off their “cool down” on the stair climber machine and just collapsed, his legs finally giving him the metaphorical middle finger. He rolled onto his back and Bucky had asked if he was okay, was filled with concern and he stood over Clint, bent down to look at him closer. And that was when Clint did something he hoped Bucky would never, </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> mention to anyone. He whimpered. Not his typical whiny whimper he did when he wanted to be dramatic; not a whimper that could fake being a whine. An honest to god, hands down, </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh my god everything hurts please help me</span>
  </em>
  <span> whimper.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This isn’t funny, Buck,” Clint whined.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You- you sounded so- so- oh my God,” Bucky laughed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clint groaned and tried to move again and swore, holding back that damn noise before it could escape again. He would rather die a thousand deaths than ever make that noise again. It was so </span>
  <em>
    <span>needy</span>
  </em>
  <span>. If there was one thing Clint learned early on it was that he worked with impressive people, so he had to be impressive, which meant he couldn’t be needy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I futzin’ hate leg day,” Clint grumbled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Doll, if you hate leg day, you are really going to hate tomorrow,” Bucky said, too amused. Clint glared and forced his legs to move, tried his best to ignore the burning, protesting muscles. Bucky knelt down and touched Clint’s shoulder. “I probably should have made you cool it on the weights. I’m sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not your fault. I’m an adult,” Clint answered. “Help me to my feet?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You sure?” Bucky asked. “Watching you flop down like a dying fish was scary the first time. Next time I might actually die of laughter.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are seriously the worst boyfriend in the world,” Clint commented. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky half smiled, the first time all day outside of his laughing fit, and it made Clint feel lighter. He kinda hated, but mostly loved, how Bucky could do that to him with just one look. Bucky stood and helped Clint to his feet. The moment Clint swayed a little was the moment Bucky bent down and scooped him up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are adorable.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clint groaned. “Never again. I am never doing leg day with you again.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Mostly inspired by the fact that my legs were jello when I wrote this because I hate leg day.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>